


noname

by izumrudishe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн сериала. Вариация на пропущенную сцену? На то, что осталось за кадром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	noname

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/gifts).



> Бро хотела:  
> \- Тебе никто не говорил, что ты слишком много пиздишь?  
> \- А ты заткни меня... нежно.
> 
> По заявке не получилось, но Рэй/Уолт есть, Брэд/Нейт как всегда влез сам, в общем, дареному коню и все такое х))) Рейтинг за лексику (;

Кажется, именно после Нассирии Рэю становится по-настоящему не по себе.

Хищник и Ассасин попадают под огневой обстрел в месте, которое даже не отмечено на карте, и, конечно же, вместо того, чтобы соединиться с мотострелками на западе, командование направляет их прямиком через город.

Они садятся в машины со странной смесью усталости, напряжения и нетерпения – слишком долго Браво ждали своего часа. Жара в сорок градусов, солнце палит нещадно – ни жрать, ни пить, ни спать. Их миссии с каждым новым приказом все меньше походили на войну и все больше на игру на выживание.  
Впрочем, морпехи справляются.

– Контакт на три часа! – кричит Колберт, и это будто условный знак для открытия по ним шквального огня, Брэд, матерится, запускает гранату, взрывая стоящую рядом машину. Стекла зданий от очередей разлетаются на осколки, провисшие линии пестрят искрами как салют на День Независимости, хотя, думает Персон, в каком-то смысле так оно и есть – приветствуйте воинов освободителей, они несут вам истину, дешевый бензин и демократию.

Из окон валит дым и пыль, рация почти бесполезна из-за шума снарядов и грохота, стоящего вокруг, но Рэю и некогда обращать на это внимание, его цель – только вперед, глаза слезятся, да что там, даже очки не спасают, но он крепко держит руль, направляя машину точно по дороге.

Тромбли, кажется, все-таки удалось кого-то подстрелить – Персон слышит его радостные вопли позади, вот же чертов псих, полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения, и Рэй с каким-то странным чувством удовлетворения думает о том, что в их семье не без маленького ущербного уродца.

Хассер стоит в пулеметной башне, отстреливаясь, когда Рэй на мгновение теряет обзор дороги, машина путается в обвисших проводах, Роллинг Стоун орет, чтобы сдали назад, ошалело вцепившись Уолту в бедро, Персон со всей дури лупит по тормозам, давая задний ход. Он чуть не сворачивает себе шею в попытке увидеть Уолта и одновременно не выпустить дорогу из поля зрения.

Он сжимает руль так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Первый раз за все время его по-настоящему трясет.

***

Рэй окапывается молча, чуть дальше от остальных – ему слишком не по себе, внутри все будто ходуном ходит. Брэд это, конечно, видит, Персон чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд.  
Он не идиот, и прекрасно понимает, что если сейчас полезть к Колберту, можно нехило огрести, в первую очередь потому, что он затронет слишком личное, а это совершенно лишнее и «заткнись-Рэй-не-твое-собачье-дело».

Брэд носится с ЭлТи как с хрустальным, как-будто тот сломается от тяжести своей ноши, от тяжести этой блядской войны, и только Персон знает, каких усилий на самом деле стоит сержанту эта выдержка и поддержка.

Хотя, честно говоря, он уже затрахался смотреть, как эти двое постоянно пялятся друг на друга издалека.

Фик печется о них, это видно, а Брэд печется о лейтенанте, готовый в любой момент взять ответственность, принять решение и вернуть утерянную веру.

Сопливая романтика, смотреть тошно.

Как можно быть такими слепыми мудаками думает Рэй и его почти трясет. Он крепче сжимает лопату в руках, продолжая рыть проклятый окоп. Ему хреново и хочется воткнуть эту лопату кому-нибудь в горло.  
Спальник холодный и неудобный, броня давит на грудь, все тело чешется и зудит, а тихие разговоры вокруг раздражают до зубного скрежета, он старается контролировать дыхание, чтобы поскорее провалиться в сон.

***

Рэй просыпается внезапно, чувствуя под рукой привычно холодный ствол винтовки. Только что ему снилась Джанет с полными губами и умелыми руками, и Персон не понял в какой момент длинные рыжие локоны превратились в короткий светлый ежик Хассера – только его, кажется, совсем накрыло, будто что-то оборвалось внутри, он слепо покрывал поцелуями шею, грудь и губы, завороженный открывшейся обнаженной кожей. Вот же чертов придурок, какой же ты чертов придурок, воздух выходит со свистом, а Рэй все продолжает шептать, исступленно прижимая Уолта к себе, умирая от желания причинить боль и доставить удовольствие.

Твою мать.

Все, РэйРэй, ты совсем спекся, иди и подрочи на фотку Джей Ло, как нормальный мужик, хватит засорять себе мозг всякой хуетой, это все бессонница, адреналин и энергетики, только он никак не может успокоиться, не может забить или отвлечься на какую-нибудь Джанет, потому что ему нахуй не нужны ни рыжие локоны, ни умелые руки, только жесткий ежик, острые скулы и эта задумчивая улыбка, которую нестерпимо хочется стареть то ли кулаком, то ли поцелуем.

И поспать удалось всего сорок минут.

\- Кровать такая холодная без тебя, мне одиноко, - привычно отшучивается он, пожимая плечами на вопросительный взгляд сержанта.

Брэд ничего не отвечает, возвращаясь к изучению карты, освещенной красноватым светом фонаря. Мистер-я-надежный-как-скала-у-меня-все-под-контролем.

Рэй молчит, потом вздыхает и уходит – ему неспокойно, он не может находиться на одном месте, внутри все как-будто наизнанку выворачивается, никак не получается отключить голову и просто перестать думать.

– Эй?

Черт, разве Хассер не должен сейчас спать? Какого хрена он в дозоре?

– Ненавижу это место, - бурчит Рэй, он хочет пройти мимо, или молча развернуться и свалить назад к окопу, да куда угодно, но вместо этого просто усаживается на землю, молча вглядываясь в темноту вокруг.

– Ты, деревенщина, ему тоже вряд ли нравишься, - смеясь, отвечает Уолт.

И Рэю уже не хочется никуда уходить.


End file.
